


The Sun Sets on a Destiel AU

by storywriter713



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter713/pseuds/storywriter713
Summary: "You lay down on the freshly-mown grass, looking up at the white clouds, noticing that they all look like animals. You smile at the blue sky as the wind slowly pushes the clouds away, the animals changing shape and dancing away, new clouds taking their places. You look to my left and see two people holding hands, smiling at each other as they walk through the grass."





	

You see the tree branches dancing in the wind, the green leaves waving at you. You hear the wind-chimes tinkling and children playing. You smell the scent of cherry blossoms wafting through the air, teasing you. You feel the gentle breeze brush against your face like a soft caress. You taste the spring air as you laugh, joy filling your body.

You lay down on the freshly-mown grass, looking up at the white clouds, noticing that they all look like animals. You smile at the blue sky as the wind slowly pushes the clouds away, the animals changing shape and dancing away, new clouds taking their places. You look to my left and see two people holding hands, smiling at each other as they walk through the grass.

You watch the happy couple share a quick, shy kiss, blue eyes looking up into green ones. You hear the sweet things they mumble to each other. You see the owner of the blue eyes stroking the other's dark brown hair. You see the owner of the green eyes strong the other's dirty blond hair.

The sound of the couple having fun drifts toward your ears as you watch the two young men twirl each other, their laughter bouncing off the swaying trees. You watch them dance and kiss until the sun starts to set, casting a heavenly glow on the two men embracing each other.


End file.
